Every year, many children unfortunately died from being stranded in their car seats under hot or cold weather when their parents or drivers of the cars forgot to take them out of the cars after parking. As the pace of people's life becoming even faster and more things distracting car drivers after parking their cars (e.g. urgent office matter causing a driver to rush to the office without noticing the child remained in the car after parking), more children may be injured or die under such circumstances in the future.